Secrets
by Cerulean Shadow
Summary: This is exactly how I think Numbuh Four feels about Numbuh Three. Another poem I made, I hope you'll like. Enjoy.


_**Secrets  
By: Cerulean Shadow**_

_**

* * *

**_Again, this is just a poem that I made. If this is boring to you, well, I tried. But it's what I think Numbuh Four feels about Numbuh Three. What he's been trying to do. I hope you enjoy! _**  
**_

_**

* * *

**  
Numbuh Four will never try to forget about his love for Numbuh Three. If he did, he would never forgive himself. He just hoped, with all his heart, that she loved him back. If she didn't, that would break his heart. But he lived a good life. He lived with a mom, a dad, and a younger brother named Joey. He joined the Kids Next Door ever since he was ten. Going on missions, defeating adults, meeting new friends, it is what he experienced everyday. _

_But Numbuh Three was who he really loved. Her face, her personality, her voice... He never wanted to leave her. It troubles him to see what she is thinking right now. Everytime he looked at her, he wondered, what could she be thinking? Is she thinking about him? Does she know that he loves her? How can he confess? Those questions were repeating everywhere over and over in his mind. _

_He couldn't take it._

_**I'm grateful to see your face,  
Otherwise my life would never change,  
Your life is safe in my heart,  
A life I could never rearange,  
I try to tell you,  
But something stops me,  
A voice that is inside of me,  
That I always have to believe,  
I'm sorry I can't tell you now,  
Because I'm so afraid,  
That you will never love me,  
That you will never say,**_

_**"I Love You."**_

_He couldn't take the secret no longer. He wanted to tell her so bad, but something, or someone, told him no. He can't figure out who was telling him to stop. Stop trying to tell her. Stop trying to even move close to her. He thought maybe it was the dark side of his life. Oh, how many times he wanted to hold her, hug her, tell her... he is in love with her. He might say that he was tough enough to take down seven adults at once, but he wasn't strong enough to confess. He never wanted to admit it. But it is true. No matter how he tried to hide it, he had to admit it. Even if it kills him._

_**Secrets are all over me,  
Secrets control my body,  
Secrets break me into two,  
Secrets takes me away from you,  
Secrets make me so lonely,  
Secrets never sets me free,  
Secrets makes me feel hidden,  
Secrets keeps my head spinnin',**_

_**Secrets are voices in my head.**_

_Everytime he stood beside her, he felt so comfortable, so relaxed. But everytime she left, he wanted to hold her hand and beg her not to go. Everyone knew about his love for her. Numbuh One knew, Numbuh Five knew, Numbuh Two knew, even his enemies knew! He wanted to say it out loud, but he didn't want to feel foolish. He tried his best, his hardest, his whole time, just to say those three words to the Asian girl. But he thought of that voice that told him, "not now." It wasn't his dark side, it wasn't someone's voice, it wasn't a demon inside..._

_It was his own voice._

_**They told me I was in love,  
I knew it had to be true,  
Because if I said "no",  
I would never hold on to you,  
But I want to more than anything,  
Hold you 'till the day I die,  
Until we both finally reach,  
The Heavens in the blue sky,  
Because I will always love you,  
More than you will ever know,  
But if you felt the same about me,  
Then why didn't you say so?**_

_**Why didn't you? **_

_He didn't want to admit that neither. But he thought about it... maybe he meant that he should try to confess in any circumstance? Should he confess to her alone? Or in front of everyone? Everytime he tried to tell her one way or another, he stopped himself. Maybe he was just too nervous. Or maybe he just didn't feel like it was the right time. Or maybe... maybe..._

_... He knew._

_The more he tried to tell her, the more he loved her. Every moment of his life tell him that he'll love her even more. More than he's ever known. But he was always scared that she never felt the same. But maybe she did. And he never knew. Maybe there's hope. Hope that he can tell her, in any way. _

_He felt foolish._

_**Secrets never comforts me,  
Secrets seals me in pain,  
Secrets make me feel unacceptable,  
Secrets pour over me like rain,  
Secrets grabs me from behind,  
Secrets take over my world,  
Secrets never leaves my soul,  
Secrets make me think about that girl,**_

_**Secrets makes me feel like I'm dead.**_

_Foolish enough to have her beside him. But... suddenly something in his mind said,_

_"You deserve her, Wally. You always did. Nothing could stop you from having her in your arms. Don't hide it any longer. You love Kuki Sanban. You loved her from the day you met. Don't ever let go of her... Never let go..."_

_The voice was right. He did deserve her. He loved her with all his heart, and he wasn't going to let her go without a fight. Everything in his moment with her had been reality. Her hugs, her touch, her voice... it was all real. But he also thought about the voice. _

_It took him a moment to realize..._

_... The voice was his own. _

_**THE END**_

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
